Sun Ce's unbroken heart
by Matt-Harry-Potter
Summary: Sun Ce is having problems with Da Qiao and doesn't know who to turn to. Soon enough Sun Ce must ride to war with his father. Da Qiao begins to worry. And what does she do? She follows. Read this and finds out if Da Qiao makes it to the Wu army before some


Chapter 1

Broken heart, unbroken

It was the end of the day and the sun was set low in the sky. Sun Ce was walking alone along the shore line. The sun made the water have an orange tinge to it. It was getting cold and the wind was blowing quite heavy. The water splashed against the shore and sprayed Ce. He simply shook off the water and kept walking. He kicked a few pebbles on his way back to the castle. He breathed deeply as to catch the fresh air before entering the burnt smelling building. Ce sighed as he passed Da Qiao's window. What was wrong with her? Something came between them and he didn't know what. He kept walking past Da's window and finally reached the giant oak doors. The guard happily waved and smiled to Ce. He struggled to open the oak doors but managed it after a few sweats. Ce glumly walked in and bumped into an unexpected person. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Ce said glumly. Gan Ning rubbed his head then looked at the person he just bumped into. "Oh, Ce! That's alright mate. What are you doing out here at this time of evening?" Ce didn't answer but just bumped past Gan Ning and walked inside.

Inside the castle Da Qiao was in her room talking with her sister. Xiao Qiao was her usual self – jumping around like crazy. "SIS!" Xiao started, still jumping around. "Why don't you hang out with Ce? I haven't seen him in awhile." Da sighed. "I just… He's been…" Da didn't know what to say so instead said nothing and exited the room. Xiao looked puzzled but left her go. She didn't want to upset her more.

Ce walked into the main hall and saw his father, but before Ce could say anything, Sun Jian pushed him into the dinning room for dinner. He made Ce sit down next to his brother, Quan and an empty seat on his other side. Almost everyone was there. Just four people were missing, Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and Zhou Yu. Ce looked puzzled when his father mentioned Zhou Yu. He was normally the first one at the dinner table.

Half an hour passed and everyone was starving. Taishi Ci was slowly dozing off, Shang Xiang was swinging her chakrams, and Ce was resting his arms and head on the table sighing. Soon after Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao entered, wearing the most dazzling dresses ever seen. Da was wearing a dark pink silk dress while Xiao was wearing a blue one. They walked around the table a few times then took their seats. Da Qiao sat opposite Ce but didn't make any eye contact with him, while Xiao sat opposite the empty seat. Ce now assumed that it was Zhou Yu's seat so he waited patiently for him to arrive. Gan Ning arrived soon after. His bells jingled loudly as he walked around the table and took his seat between Lu Meng and Lu Xun.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had some business to take care of" Gan Ning shouted across the table. Everyone nodded then waited for Zhou Yu to arrive.

Evening was turning to night. The sun had completely gone from the sky and the full moon was brightly visible. Sun Jian was about to give up and let everyone eat when a dark figure entered the room. Ce looked up to see Zhou Yu dripping wet. He walked and sat next to Ce without saying anything. Sun Jian then finally stood up and announced. "Okay, everyone is here. You may begin eating" As soon as Sun Jian finished his little speech, everyone dived into the food. Taishi Ci literally grabbed food from every plate on the table. He stuck his chopsticks into a huge piece of black pepper chicken and stuffed it into his mouth. Zhou Yu took some vegetables and a small piece of pork, but before he could eat Ce quickly interrupted. "Zhou Yu, what happened mate?" Zhou Yu shook off some excess water and replied, "Gan Ning threw me into the pond. He said I needed to have more fun" Ce refrained himself from laughing as he saw Da Qiao whispering to her sister. He fiddled with his chopsticks as the others stuffed their faces. Zhou Yu looked at Ce and started to become concerned. Ce would usually stuff his face with anything he can find on the table. "Ce… is something bothering you?" Zhou Yu asked. Ce turned to him but didn't answer. He stood up and left the dinning room. Sun Jian shouted after him. "Ce, where are you going?" Ce didn't answer but tears rolled down his face and he ran up the stairs. Sun Jian raised his eyebrows. "What is wrong with that boy?" Everyone shrugged and continued stuffing their faces. Da Qiao sighed and watched as Ce looked back to everyone before he left. He walked slowly down the hall way, passed a few rooms and into his own room. He slammed the door and locked it. The thought of never spending time with Da Qiao had upset him. He collapsed on the bed and breathed deeply, hoping that someone would come to keep him company.

Back downstairs in the dining room, everyone had finished stuffing their faces with food and now they were onto desert. Da Qiao fiddled with her chopsticks then decided to visit Ce. She was sorry for ignoring him but she wished he had said sorry to her first. She stood up and announced to Sun Jian that she was going to see Ce. Sun Jian nodded then went back to talking to his youngest son. Da smiled to Xiao then left the dinning room. She walked up the stairs and reached Ce's room but she didn't knock. Instead she tried to listen in to see if he was saying anything. So Da put her ear to the door and tried to hear something. Nothing, so she knocked on the door and quietly said, "Ce? Can I come in?" Ce quickly sat up not knowing what to say back. He didn't think that Da Qiao would be the one to see him. He quickly thought of something to say. "Yeah fine… come in…" Da slowly opened the door and saw Ce staring out the window at the brightly lit sky. She moved closer to him and sat down on a near by chair. Ce turned around to look at Da's delicate face. There was silence in the room for a few moments. Not one of them speaking to another. Then Da Qiao broke the silence. "Ce, I am sorry for ignoring you. I didn't me…" before Da could finish, Ce smiled and put two of his fingers to her lips. He pulled out a guitar from behind his bed and starting playing a soft tune. Da sat and watched him play. Ce looked at her, smiled and started singing.

_Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man_

_Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been told  
To take the blame_

_Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man_

_Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound  
Love is all around  
Love is all around_

_I know some have fallen  
On stony ground  
But Love is all around_

_Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doin' all I can  
To be a better man……_

Da smiled and hugged Ce hard, but before Ce could say sorry they were interrupted by the castles giant gong near the front entrance. That only meant one thing…War. Ce pushed Da off him, grabbed his Tonfa's from under his bed and ran out to the giant gong. Da crossed her arms and watched as Ce ran to the gong with an angry look. She later followed to see what all the commotion was about.

Ce reached the giant gong and was surprised to see everyone there grasping their weapons and wondering what was happening. He walked up to Gan Ning who was cursing his head off. "Ning, are you alright?" Ce asked. "Yeah fine"

"What happened?"

"Some git hit the gong for no reason. I am so peeved. I could have been in the dinning room eating some chocolate flavored rice." Ce shrugged and tried to look over the people's heads to see who was at the gong. He looked closely and could see a shivering guard pointing down to the castle grounds. The guard was waving his hands around like mad and screaming something Ce couldn't understand. Ce pushed through the crowd and reached the shivering guard and the giant gong. He looked down to wear the guard was pointing and saw his father facing…. Facing…. LU BU! Ce gasped and shouted, "FATHER!"

Okay, this chapter is a little weird. This is my 21st fanfic and to be honest I think I am getting worse. Please review. Tell me if I should continue


End file.
